narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyūbi no Yōko
Um...I'm not sure, I don't own this place. I know u can't make your own, though. You can probably usea bijū so long as it's kept to your story. Not sure--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 10:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but, I have no power here, my opinion is easily overturned.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 10:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast I don't mind, but please make it as original as possible. I look forward to reading it. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 14:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Character Design Hi there! I read your message! I see you want to make a character with me! I accept it. One thing I don't like are characters with too much powers and everything mixed together. You tell me how the character is and I'll make it. Then you write the article, we check it, you see my character, we discuss everything and I think this is going to be fun. To make this easier, I'll see the kind of characters you make and you'll see mine, Ok? Here is my current project: Kenshin! I hope this will work and let's work! --Davidchola2 12:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Hi there! We could do this: you tell me basically how the character is (hair, eyes' color, etc.) and I'll create the image. Then, we'll send messages to tell a story and what we want in terms of personality, where it lives, how it lives, what powers it has, etc. I think it should be the One-Tail Junchūriki because it is hard to make various tails in the image. We can also create the Tailed Beast (I'll see the tools and looks available). So I'll see some things and you can give me the info. See ya! --Davidchola2 13:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Hi there! I designed a girl Jinchūriki for the One-Tail. It is just a project but you can choose it or not. I will create new ones for us to choose. You can click the link up here to experiment and create! Dream Dream Avatar! I need you to work a bit on the character because I have to go! Also, I'm not English nor American, I live in Portugal, so sorry if I have errors; I would like you to still reply to this comment telling me what time was it when you read this message because I'm not leaving yet and I'd like to know the difference so I can create a specific time for us to meet! See ya! I'MMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYY! I have some things to do this week and I won't have the time to work with you :( I really wanted this but there are priorities and I can't make the character :( Still, I saw the character you started creating and it has potential so I'll ask you to finish the work even though I won't be able to work :( I gave you the link to create the character (if you want, of course) and I hope I'll see the final product when I'll have the time. I'll send you a message when I'm free so we can work together :) Bye! I hope you understand! --Davidchola2 15:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Re:Help You said that you needed assistance, so what does it pertain to? Also welcome to the wiki!--SahaTo 15:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! sorry Sorry ,i can't do anything right now, my comp is broken, now I am surfing the net using smartphone and I,m having a hard time to edit or type. Maybe when my comp is fix. Bakurayuri 10:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Im busy at the moment on my own story.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 05:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, were using the same image lol, what a coincidence.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Right now, no maybe when I start part II. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? What do you mean??????--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 11:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thats old.... if you read, it says stories regarding Yuu. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 11:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Just stuff dealing with an old character.... honestly if you wanna colab can you please ask another user, im only collaborating with one user currently, and I need to see a sample of your writing skills before I colab with you... sorry.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 11:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) you dont have to ask to use a jinchuuriki or Bijuu, that chart is something old so its obsolete to anything on this site currently. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 11:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC)